Kami's Kaitou Girls
by peonelopie4
Summary: Misty, May and Dawn are Kaitou's, capturing Evil Pokemon is their job. Find out how the girls put up with school, work, and magical creatures! While trying to catch pokemon, they meet new people, creatures and hate for rivals, then it turns into love?
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne, or Pokemon, or Card Captor Sakura for the card thing only but I do own this idea of a story that's a crossover.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Konichawa! My name is Mystic Waterflower, but you can call me, Misty! I'm currently living with May and Dawn, my two best friends; we use to live in America, but cause of a special reason we had to move to Tokyo, Japan, oh!! And I also have magical powers, but beside's that I'm just your regular high school girl, but at night with my magic, I become a magical, unstoppable, thief, called Kasumi! Or sometimes the people in the city just refer me as Kaitou Kasumi. But I'm not the only one with powers at my school, my roommates May and Dawn also have powers! There also known as Haruka and Hikari at night. My mission along with May and Dawn as Kaitou is to capture Evil Pokemon who are known as Demons in this world that try to control people's heart through art pieces and beautiful objects! And after they have been captured, we turn into cards. But not all Pokemon are bad, there are good Pokemon too, but we still need to capture them! Me, May and Dawn even have are own Pokemon, we like to think of them as our friends and partners rather than our pets. We have to avoid the traps of the police that get in our way. Sigh Today my turn to capture the Evil Pokemon, after I lost to… rock, paper, scissors. The piece's of art… I'm going to take it. Well I'm off! Wish me Luck!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was twelve o' clock at night and the sky was dark and cold, and just below our point of view was The Famous Museum of Art in Tokyo, Japan, which held many beautiful and expensive. It all seemed really quite.

"_**Transfera, Pokemon Demanica**_…" said a voice, the voice sounded as if they were casting a spell, a blue glow can be seen from inside of the window of the museum, but it was unnoticed to anyone outside the museum. It was now peaceful and quite, well until...

"Gotcha!" shouted the voice the same person in the room of the museum, but now with their regular accent as they jumped outside the window for their escape.

(Blink)

(Blink)

(Blink)

(Blink)

The lights of police lights turned on and barking of dogs and sirens were heard all around the Museum. The steps of ten police officers were heard going into a room where there was just a break-in.

"The painting's gone!"

Suddenly a man with light red hair that was sticking up, light skin and had black coat and a detective badge on, shouted "Don't let her get away! Chase her, down!"

He was Detective Wataru

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Police cars were all around town, all going there separate ways with their sirens and lights on, but all of them were searching for one certain person…

"This way! Hurry!" said another detective, but she was a female and her name was Kanna, she had pale skin, long dark pink hair and glasses, she was giving directions to the officers while trying to spot the figure.

"Not again," said a lady from her window as she watched the officers that were below. She signed and closed her window and tried to go back to sleep.

All police officers got out of their cars and marched into streets and alleys.

"Where is she!?" said a male detective named Daigo; he had short silver hair that has spiked in all directions, and pale skin and was wearing a gray coat on.

A shadow passed swiftly on the roof tops…

"There she is!" said once again another Detective, his name was Shiba, he had short dark brown hair that was spiked up a little at the top and tan skin. He had a white coat on, he pointed up on the roof, and there was a shadow figure jumping roof to roof.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Description of the Figure:

The figure was a female; she had long dark red hair that reached up to her waist with blue highlights on the tips of her hair, with blue clips on the right side on her hair. She had creamy light white skin. She had a long sleeveless coat that was the stopped 2 inches above her knees; it was the color black; it had a design on the end of it and the pockets that were blue. Under her coat was a black spaghetti dress with blue on the top, the top part of the out lined was shaped as a heart, she had long gloves on that was mainly black and had blue on them at the end. She also had long blue stockings with black combat boots with a pair of stripes on them each that was blue. She had a bag that was around her waist and has hanging on her left side. The bag was blue while the string was black. (A/N: **I don't know what the part is called, it's the part were you hold if carrying a purse or something else**.) She had lip-gloss on and mascara on, her eyes were the color dark blue. She smiled. Next to her was a small blue creature but it was unseen by all the others.

Description of Blue Creature:

The body of the small creature was round and blue and it appeared to have mouse ears the creatures face had small dark blue dotted eyes and it cheeks were round and colored white. The creature had a zig-zag tail and at the end it had a big round shaped ball the same color as its skin.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She had a blue card in her hand as she jumped on another roof-top. "Come on," she said to the small mouse creature.

"Chase her! Catch her!"

All the police men went back inside their car and tried to follow the figure.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once the cars were close to her, she whispered some thing, then her hands glowed, and suddenly out of nowhere a strong current of water, hit the cars forcing them to go back, the water kept on pushing the cars, until they were far from her view and the water disappeared.

"Yeah! I got away with steeling the painting, again! And without any problems, too" she said as she and the creature made their escape.

(SCREECH)

All the cars came to a halt as the figure.

"How the hell does she do that!?"

"Kuso! We lost her again!"

The first Detective came out of the car "Kaitou Kasumi…" he said, his voice held so much anger, then when the Kaitou was out of his sight he turned and looked at the night sky.

The moon shined bright…

'_That must be a sigh! But it was just one today, and we still couldn't catch her,' _he thought then signed _'I'm sure we'll catch her next time_, _and those other two,_' he thought as he got in the car and drove back home.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Next Morning:

'_I can't believe I'm running late!_' said a girl as she ran through the gates of Cerulean High.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Description of the Girl:

The girl had short red hair that reached all the way to her shoulders but now, was tied in a spiky ponytail to the right, held by a blue elastic. She had light creamy white skin, she had soft pink lips and Cerulean-colored eyes. They sparkled as she saw that she was almost reaching her destination. It was Misty.

Description of her School's Uniform:

She had the Poke High girl's school uniform on, the top part of the uniform was a regular school uniform that was white; the schools top had short sleeve. The top right part of the uniform had the school's symbol on the right side pocket, the school's shirt also came with a blue tie, and at the bottom of the tie was a light blue line on it. The school uniform skirt was the color blue with stripes going up-down and side-side, like # and the lines were the color light blue and white. She also has blue sock that were 2 inches below her knee with black shoes. And last and not least she had the school's watch which was a blue digital watch. She had a brown bag and was running at full speed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Almost there!_' she thought and in a few seconds she reached the building that was the Gym, and luckily for her the doors were open,

"Gomen! I'm late!" she said as she entered hoping her friends will accept her apology,

"Misty!" said a voice to her right as if it was a warning sign

"Eh-" she said as she turned to her right but was interrupted by a bunch of gymnastic balls dropping on her head which made Misty fall on the ground on her face, flat.

"Oy, what happened?" she said from the floor

"Oh, Misty," said the voice as she helped Misty up, "Gomen, I wasn't watching were I was going," It was Dawnabell Bird a.k.a Dawn Bird.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Description of Dawn:

Dawn had blue hair that reached all the way to her upper back and her hair style was down but the top back of it was held by a band and a small part of the front of Dawns hair had a bright yellow round circle clip (**A/N**: **Oh, come on, you know how Dawn hair looks, ne!?**") But right now she had it up in a ponytail and she had Blue eyes. She was currently wearing a black jumpsuit (**A/N: You know the one that the gymnastics people wear**.) and a pink shirt.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's okay! But even so, you have to pay attention!" lectured Misty while waving her finger

"Well I can't when I get mad!" said Dawn

"I just got hit with a lot gymnastic balls, while just trying to go practice! Because of you, Dawn!" Misty argued,

"Ah, what's going on?" said a voice, Misty and Dawn turned to see who it is, it was Maybelle Mapple a.k.a May Mapple.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Description of May Maple:

May had light brown hair that were in two ponytails, that were held by nothing, she had a red bandana, now, but when she has her school uniform she wears a blue one and she had Sapphire eyes. May also had a jumpsuit it was red and she had a white shirt, she was a silver gymnastics ball under her arm.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why were you two arguing?" asked May

"We were just arguing because _somebody_! Just dropped a box of heavy medicine balls all over me! Just because she wasn't paying attention!"

"Well! Sorry! Anyways! You're late and you know, the freshmen's have to arrange the stuff before practice," she said as she shrugged

"But I just wanted to practice," said Misty doing the same thing as Dawn

"Well, let's just go set everything up," said May as she tried to stop the two of them to stop arguing,

"But I just want to practice!"

"Oh! Come on Misty! If you help set up… I'll-"

"Yes?"

"I'll buy you, a Blueberry ice cream!" said Dawn, knowing that will do the trick

"Really!?" asked Misty, while Dawn nodded

"Are you sure?" Dawn nodded again, and was now feeling annoyed, May decided to go set things up on the other side of the gym, knowing that their sensei will show up soon,

"Really! Really! Really!?-"

"Hai! Now will you stop asking!"

"Eh? Okay! Now you're just being rude!"

"Nani! Me!? I'm not being rude!"

"Yameru!" shouted a voice that which managed to scare Misty and Dawn and knock them off their feet; they turned to see who it was, even May turned to see and she was right their sensei did come to them.

It was a beautiful woman with long light blue/silver hair and grey-blue eyes. She had dark blue tights and a long sleeved grey t-shirt on. It was…

"Ibuki-sensei!" they said in union

"What's going on?" she said "Gymnastics is done with the heart, like a delicate rose! You can't expect it to be done like this! So act like delicate roses!"

"Hai! Gomen!" they said union as they bowed

"So… who started it?" asked Ibuki

Misty and Dawn looked at each other

"Dawn/Misty!" they both said as they pointed accusingly at each other, Ibuki started at them

….A few seconds later

(WHACK)

(THUMP)

"Ouch!" said Misty and Dawn as they were on the ground with huge bump on their heads after getting hit by Ibuki-sensei's paper fan.

"Go home! Both of you!" said Ibuki as she walked away.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was about 5:30pm and the sun was setting, the view now was really beautiful and right now Misty, Dawn and May were walking home from the school's gym, after getting hit by Ibuki's fan.

"You didn't have to come too." Said Misty as she turned to May,

"Yeah," agreed Dawn

"I know but I felt like I needed to come with you guys, you know." said May, Misty and Dawn smiled.

"Arigatou!" said Misty then she turned to Dawn and said "Eh, Dawn,"

"Hmm," she replied

"Gomen… that I got you in trouble!" said Misty

"Oh, it's okay," said Dawn, "It was sort of my fault, anyways,"

"Arigatou!!" said Misty as she ran to Dawn with her arm's opened and squeezed her friend as tightly as possible,

"I can't breathe, Misty!" said Dawn as she waved her hands in the air, trying to get some air

"Eh, oh gomen!" said as she loosened her hug on Dawn "Demo, you know I love you!"

Then she turned to May and hugged her too, "And I love you too, May!"

May and Dawn looked at each other and hugged as she did to them "WE LOVE YOU TOO, MISTY!" they stayed in the same spot for a while now,

"Eh, okay guys, you can let go know," said Misty as she tried squeeze out of their hug, and when she did she ran straight to their apartment complex.

May and Dawn stared at Misty as she ran then looked at each other and realized that Misty left them behind "Oy! Matte! Misty!" they said unison as they went to catch up to Misty.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The apartment was beautiful, the floor was carved in marble and it was in a checkered pattern. On the right side was the mail for the residents and on the left side were a newspaper box and a slot for change and in the front was an elevator that had floors from 1-10 floors. There was a stack of empty boxes next to the elevator.

"Thanks… for… waiting… for… us!" said May as she and Dawn took deep breathes, and then they glared at Misty

"Oops?" said Misty, then the May and Dawn headed to the elevator, and May pressed the button while Misty stayed in the same spot.

"Hey, Misty, are you coming?"

"Eh… in while, you guys go ahead!" said Misty

"Why?" asked Dawn

'_I don't want them to worry, I better make up a lie_,' thought Misty

"I think I dropped something, at the front," lied Misty

"Ah, well, we'll just wait for you, then," said May

"Eh! Oh, no it's okay!"

"You sure?" asked Dawn

"Hai!" said Misty

"Alright, then" they said as they entered the elevator,

"Hurry, okay,"

Misty nodded with a smile, then the doors closed, and then her smile disappeared, as she turned to her right once more.

And then went to check her mail, she pressed the button down and opened her box,

…Empty…

To be continued…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Japanese Words translation:

Konichawa- Good Evening

Kaitou- Mystic Thief

Kuso- Shit

Gomen- Sorry

Hai- Yes/ Okay

Nani- What

Yameru- Stop

Sensei- Teacher/ Master

Arigatou- Thanks

Oy- Hey

Matte- Wait

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Japanese Name Translations:

Detectives:

Wataru- Lance (One of the Elite Four Members.)

Kanna- Prima/ Lorelei (Another one of the Elite Four Members.)

Daigo- Steven (The champion of Hoenn's Elite Four in the Pokemon Ruby and Sapphire game.)

Shiba- Bruno (Also one of the Elite four members.)

Teachers/ Sensei's:

Ibuki- Clair (The gym leader of Blackthorn City, in the Jhoto Region.)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Explanations of 3 things in the story:

Pokemon/ Demons: In the world, evil creatures are called demons but in their world there called Pokemon, but there not only evil pokemon but also good, which Misty, May and Dawn have, as you probably already guessed Misty's Pokemon is Azurill, May and Dawn's Pokemon will be revealed in the next chapter.

Spells: The reason Misty/ Kasumi did a spell is because in order for the pokemon/ Demons to get out with the painting she has to do a spell to get the pokemon out of the painting, but when doing that spell it just doesn't take the demon it also takes the picture in the painting, and turns them into a card, each girl have there cards in different colors, Misty: Blue, May: Red, and Dawn: Pink

Powers: The powers that Misty did, she got from Azurill, it give a small source of it's element power which is water, to it's Master and the person is able to use it based on the Pokemon's element. Here's May's and Dawn's element Fire and Wind. They also need the pokemon powers to transform.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well that's my first chapter of my second story, the first one is still not complete. I still don't what should be Dawn Pokemon if her element is wind and her color is pink. Oh, well I'll figure it out, in the next chapter my 3 favorite boys will show up! There element will electric, grass, and psychic. Try to guess who! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review and please no flames!

Thank You


	2. A Suprised Date & Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne, or Pokemon, but I do own this idea of a story.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misty pressed the button down and opened her box…

… Empty…

She didn't say anything and stared at the empty box slot in front of her,

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A man with red hair was walking down the stairs from his apartment unit to the lobby, since the elevator was busy; he had a thoughtful and serious expression on his face,

'_I wonder what I kind of food, I should buy at the market to make for dinner, tonight?_' he thought

It was Wataru.

His thoughts were interrupted, when he spotted his red-haired friend, by the mail boxes

"Misty-san-" said Wataru, but he stopped when he noticed, what Misty was looking at, Misty didn't seem to have noticed him.

'…_Misty-san_,' he thought sadly, he didn't like to see her sad, especially when it involved…

"Oy, Misty-san!" said Wataru as he walked over to her, trying to changed her mood, and it worked

"Eh, oh Wataru!" said Misty as she blushed and quickly closed her mail box, and turned to Wataru. (**A/N: She has a crush on him**.)

"I was wondering… if you wanted to come over tonight, for dinner, I'm cooking."

"D-dinner?" asked Misty

"Hai,"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Misty didn't forgot something, did she, she went to check her mail, ne?" questioned Dawn with a frown

"…Hai, she lied to us, because she didn't want us to worry," said May

… A few seconds pasted…

"I wonder if Skitty, Torchic and Azurill found any evil pokemon in the city?" asked Dawn (**A/N: Let's pretend Skitty's element was wind instead of normal, okay**.)

Floor 3: (Blink)

"I'm not sure. But Misty went yesterday to capture it, but tonight it's either my turn or your turn, to capture the pokemon," said May

May and Dawn glanced at each other…

"Rock! Paper! Scissors!" they said then the result was May with Paper and Dawn with… Scissors!

"Ahahaha! Scissors cuts paper! I win!" said Dawn as she cheered for her-self, while May signed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_He want's me to come over for dinner!? Like a d-d-date!?_' thought Misty as her face turned red, she put her hands on her flushed face,

"What's wrong? Do you get a fever?" he asked as he put his hand on her forehead, Misty backed away at the contact.

"Iie, I'm fine,"

"Okay, so are you going to come, tonight?"

"S-sure,"

"Great! Can you come by around 8:00," said Wataru

"H-hai!"

"Kakoi, but first I got to buy some food! Ja'ne!" said Wataru, as he headed to the door.

"Ja!" said Misty and began to think about tonight,

'A _date with Wataru! Lucky_!' thought Misty as she walked around the lobby, while twirling in circles, daydreaming, she didn't notice when Wataru said something else and left or when the apartment doors slide open and someone else came in.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Floor 7: (Blink)

"How about 2 out of 3?" asked May

"Iie"

"Alright, fine," said a gloomy May,

"Better luck next time!"

"But you cheated!"

"Nani!? How do I cheat!?"

"I have no idea… but you did,"

"... sure," said Dawn, sarcastically

Floor 10: (Ding)

"This is our stop," said May as the doors opened

Dawn nodded and walked forward and…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Misty finally stopped spinning, she leaned on the wall, close to the elevators, thinking about what she should wear but unfortunately for Misty, there was no wall, but a bunch of boxes that came on top of Misty as she fell down, landing on her back.

"Who the heck put these boxes here!?" Said Misty as she tried to move under the boxes,

While Misty was trying to get up, she saw someone move the boxes that were on top of her.

"Eh?" Misty looked up,

"Gomen, Miss. That was me." It was boy.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Description of Boy:

The boy had dark black spiky raven hair, with the most amazing chocolate-brown eyes. He had a slight tan and under his eyes was Z marks that were side ways, indicating that his was slightly dirty but that's what made him seem cute in the girl's eyes. He had a yellow sweater on and a blue jeans on, and black shoes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misty blushed staring at the boy in front of her, almost as if as she was in a daze,

But Misty came out of the trance,

"Oy, you! Watch out were you put-" said Misty but was interrupted by the boy.

"I like girl's that talk," he said with a smile

"Eh?" said Misty with a blush

A grin appeared on his face "Especially, because of the nice view…" he said as he mentioned his head to her lower body

Misty looked down,

Her blue colored panties were visible for him (**A/N: And No! She didn't do it on purpose, she didn't know**!)

"Eh!?" said Misty with sweat drop, she turned red and quickly closed her legs, and sat on her knees as she put her head down, to cover her blushing face…

… The boy smirked

After a few seconds, Misty slowly got up, and turned to the boy whose smirk seem to disappear and was replaced with fear as he could have sworn he saw fire in her eyes.

"…You!" she said as she pulled out a mallet from her bag, fire out of nowhere appeared in her background

"Don't ever do that!" she said as she brought down her mallet to his head and pounced on it, a couple times

"Ouch!! Yameru!! Miss!!

"My names not Miss its Misty!"

"Hai! Hai! Hai! Misty, Gomen!"

"That's better," Misty said as she put her mallet away, then the guy noticed something,

"Wait, did you say Misty?"

"Hai… why?"

"… No reason,"

"Well, okay… ja," said Misty as she began to leave to the elevator

"Ja," the boy said "Oh, matte!" then he ran to catch up to her

"Hai?" said Misty as she turned around

"Next time, wear a decorated pantie, instead of a plain one."

To be continued…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Japanese Words Translation:

-San- (It a title of respect in Japan, it stands for Miss, Ms. or for guys Mr.) You use it after a name or last name.

Oy- Hey

Hai- Yes/ Okay

Ne?- Right?

Iie- No

Kakoi- Cool

Ja'ne- See you later

Ja- See ya

Nani- What

Yameru- Stop

Gomen- Sorry

Matte- Wait

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Japanese Name Translations:

Wataru- Lance (One of the Elite Four Member from Pokemon)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well that's the second chapter of Kaitou Girls, I know it didn't have action and it was kind of short, but the next chapter will be longer. Ash was indeed the guy that Misty met. My other to favorite boys will appear in the next chapter, and I will make some action in chapter 3 or 4. Hope you enjoyed it! Please review and no flames!

Thank you


End file.
